The Races of Emerald Ferelania
Major Representation Eladrin '(42%) - The eladrin have inhabited this group of islands since as far back as history can trace. They practice a way of life that is technologically unsophisticated but comprehensively entwined with magic. They are pacifists (for the most part), and they prefer to keep to themselves as long as they are left alone. Nevertheless, they do maintain diplomatic relations with most of the other races in the nation. '''Elf '(28%) - The elves live similarly to the eladrin, though their societies tend to be less organized and less magically inclined. They are careful, respectful hunters, and they are generally uninterested in economy or government. Elves in Emerald Ferelania tend to live in small clans, as opposed to the more intricate, organized settlements of the eladrin. 'Gnome '(18%) - Gnomes are primarily nomadic throughout the islands, but they have proven to be resilient, and they are often found in the less hospitable places of the region. Interaction with the elves and eladrin is rare, causing them to be viewed more as wild creatures of the night than members of the greater society. 'Wilden '(7%) - The wilden are probably the most mysterious race in Emerald Ferelania. They are rarely seen (or perhaps more accurately, rarely recognized as anything other than non-sentient plants), and so they have little contact with the other social circles on the islands. This almost complete lack of contact makes it so that even the simplest facets of their lifestyle remain a mystery to the other Ferelanians. Minor Representation (<2%) '''Shifter- Shifters have a way of popping up wherever there is unclaimed wilderness, and Ferelania is no exception. They mostly keep to themselves on the less populated islands, hunting in small packs and exhibiting a distinctive lack of social structure. They are beast-like at times, but they have never shown any hostility towards any other sentient race in the region. Human '''- There are very tiny settlements of humans in various spots throughout the islands, presumably for prospecting or surveying purposes. They are not especially trusted by the fey creatures, though a rare few are able to carve out a place in the magical fey societies. Their lack of natural magical ability makes them second-rate citizens, but they are seldom outwardly mistreated. '''Half-Elf - The meager presence of humans in this region does little to stem the tide of their affluent reproductive habits, and since elves (and other fey creatures) abound, it is only natural that there would be some half-elf offspring. They are deemed as exotic curiosities by most of the locals, and their natural charm and likability affords them comfortable, if not entirely assimilated, places in society. 'Halfling '- An island nation is necessarily full of shipyards and harbors (albeit small and unassuming in the case of Ferelania). The small halfling population has found a place for themselves in these locales, and their skill at seafaring has earned them a respectable reputation as boat captains and errand runners in between the islands.